a magical new home
by Nancymer172
Summary: the Baudelaire's are sent to a new guardian none other then Regina Mills of Story Brook Maine. rated t for safety.


**OK guys another new fanfiction for you guys I know these are getting really random but her is a once upon a time series of unfortunate events crossover I think you will enjoy. Just for reference violet baudelaire is 16 klause is 14 sunny is three and beatrice is 1 in this story. This is after they return from the island henry and his girlfriend violet are 17. This totally ignores season 7. Emma and hook just got married and at some point the quagmires will join them as well, also obviously there will be no count olaf he's dead end of story. I think that about covers it so lets get on with the baudelaires happily ever after. Oh this was inspired by bailey mills jones a friend from the once upon a time amino. Also I don't own once upon a time or series of unfortunate events.**

*Violet.B's P.O.V*

Mr. Poe is still a idiot I don't know why I ever though he could help us when we got back. We have been alone for almost two years but he still insists we need a guardian. Anyway we get to go to Maine it's a plade in the united states. We had to ride on a plane to get here Mr. Poe made the trip with us. We are now taking a rather expensive cab ride from the airport to a town keeps calling storybook Maine, but I'm sure he is mispronouncing it. The taxi driver turn to us he is a youngish man he said his name was August.

"Your in for a surprise when we get there our town is special" was all he said before he began talking about our guardian as if he knew her well. "Regina is a kind woman she used to be mean but her son Henry reformed her. She adopted Henry 17 years ago, now that he's all grown up she's lonely again and is adopting you 4. I sure hope you believe in magic because our town is very magical" then he stopped talking suddenly. The rest of the cab ride was silent. We passed a sign that said welcome to Storybrooke, I knew Mr. Poe was mispronouncing it.

I didn't see anything before we passed the sign it just looked like a long road then as we passed the sign the town just appeared.

"Here we are" August said he turned a couple of turns before pulling up in front of a big white house. "Madam mayor" he called as he knocked. I could have sworn I saw a horse and carriage drive down the street on out way here. A teenage boy answered the door though.

"Hey August my mom just went out" he broke hugged the young man "something about the mines" He added. He looked older then me I assume he was Henry.

"That's fine Henry I just wanted to let her know the Baudelaires are here" August said Mr. Poe was still in the car. Henry ushered us into the house.

"You can just wait in the library for my mom she will get you rooms upstairs when she gets home." He ushered us into a side room that was full of bookshelves. I decided it was time for a introduction.

"I'm Violet I'm 16 and this is my brother Klaus's he's 14 and my sister Sunny shes 3. And our adopted daughter Beatrice" i said.

"That's cool my girlfriends name is Violet" he pulled a rather large book of one of the shelfs "this is the story book it's our towns history prepare to be amazed" he said opening it.

We must have sat there for hours he read us the whole book explaining a bunch of unbelievable stuff the whole way.

"Let me get this straight" Klaus said. "Everyone in this town is a fairy tale creature. Your mom is the daughter of prince charming and snow white and she broke a curse, after you all got sent here by that same cures cast by the evil queen who is our new guardian."

"Yeah that about covers it except there have been many curse that was just the first in my life I have met peter pan the wicked witch rumplestiltskin, he is actually my grandpa, and that's just a few villians to name." Henry said. "Oh and my mom is actually really nice she's not the evil queen anymore." Henry added

"OK that is really confusing and really unbelievable but we have seen weirder and I really thought we had seen it all but a town full of fairytale characters that's a new one." Klaus said I nodded. Sunny had fallen asleep half way threw with Beatrice we would have to explain it too her later.

"Ok now we can go upstairs there are only two room for you sorry my aunt Zelina cosin Robyn and brother roland live here too, after robin hood died while we were in the underworld roland went back to the enchanted forest for a little bit but now he is back." the whole time he is leading us up the stairs.

"That's alright we are fine sharing just one room" I said it was true after so long together it was fine with us.

"Well then you have two rooms to pick from my mom can magicly customize it when she gets back." He said opening the first door. It was a large room with two beds and a crib the walls where a pale yellow and it had three other doors in the room a corner full of bookshelves and a large bay window. "this is your first option" Henry said I went in and opened the three doors one was a bathroom and the other two where large closets. "The other is the same except the bathroom is shared with my and rolands rooms, and the walls are green." Henry said

"This room is perfect we just need one more bed, and our suitcases" I added.

"I will get the suitcases Violet" Klaus said.

"my mom can fix the room up when she gets back and you will be all settled before your welcome to town dinner at granny's" Henry said.

"Dinner at granny's?" Klaus had gone to get the suitcase.

"Yeah the local diner run by granny" Henry said his cell phone went off and he turned away from me to answer it. I went down stairs and picked up one in each arm and brought Sunny and Beatrice upstairs. Klaus took two trips to bring our 5 suitcases and three backpacks upstairs. Then Klaus sat on one of the beds removing his shoes and pulling a book out of his backpack. I removed Beatrice's coat and shoes before laying her in the crib, I do the same with Sunny except I lay her on the other bed.

"Klaus could you help me with the bags? please" I asked him laying down and unzipping all 5 leaving the backpacks alone. 1 suitcase had baby stuff the other 4 had cloths for the four of us, the backpacks contailed me klaus and sunnys personal items. I open the first closet inside there is a tall dresser with 5 draws and short one with 4 and a rack above it for clothes. I put me and Sunny's underthings in the top two drawers of the tall dresser and I put my shirts and hers in the next two and my pants in the bottom drawer. I hung out dresses up top and put pajamas in the two top draws my shirts go below my pajamas and Sunny's pants below her pajamas. While I'm doing this Klaus is putting all his things in the tall dresser in his closet than Beatrice's cloths in the short dresser and hangers. I come back out and sunny is just waking up.

"Could you get the backpacks please while I go down stairs and put the formula away?" I asked her grabbing the three containers of formula "and put the diapers and toiletries in the bathroom" I added heading down stairs the car that had been in the drive when we arrived was gone revealing Henry had left. But as I'm closing a almost empty cabinet that I had just put the formula in I hear three car doors slam. I wait for them to come in making a bottle for Beatrice for when she wakes up. A tall women with shoulder length black hair holding the hand of a small boy with brown hair came in first followed by a tall women with red hair holding a pink bundle. I stepped out waving shyly and shaking the bottle in the other hand.

"I'm Violet Baudelaire my siblings and the baby are already settled upstairs in our room."

"Mr. Poe said on the phone there where 4 siblings you talk of this baby as if she is not related to you" Regina said. Zelena disappeared upstairs with the bundle and Roland hid behind regina.

"She's not Mr. Poe is just a idiot. Our friend gave birth to her while we were stranded on a desert island before she died, we adopted the baby and named her after our deceased mother" Regina nodded and followed me as I went up stairs I pushed the door open to reveal Klaus getting Beatrice out of the crib and Sunny shoving the last of the suitcases into the closet. "Here I have a bottle for her" I said handing Klaus the bottle. "We are short a bed and we would really like to stay together" I told her.

"Of course" with a wave of her hands the beds had been shifted and another one added.

"Thank you Ms. Mills, Henry explained the whole magic thing and trust me it's not the weirdest thing we have seen" Klaus said. "We need some help" he added I knew where he was going with this.

"Do you think your magic could help us find our missing friends?" I asked her.

 **Cliff hanger I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter another should be up soon.**


End file.
